Dance of the Moondust Fairies
Dance of the Moondust Fairies ''is the seventh episode of To Be The Best Plot Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander are walking along a route. In front of them stands a large mountain. Narrator: Today, our hero and his pokemon get ready to travel through the notorious Mt. Moon! What adventures await them today? The group approaches a sign, which is stood in front of a cave entrance. Declan, reading out loud: This cave tunnel serves as the official route through Mt. Moon. Proceed with caution. Onix are easily disrupted. He turns to Pikachu and laughs nervously. Declan: That shouldn’t be a problem, right buddy? You took out Rhyhorn, so how much harder can an Onix be? Him, Pikachu, and Charmander all sweatdrop. Nervously, they all walk into the cave. The inside of the cave is just a simple rock tunnel. Lights line the bottom walls. Declan: At least we have light! He chuckles nervously. Pikachu rolls his eyes and Charmander sweatdrops. They continue walking, and apparently have been for some time. They notice that there are no more lights lining the cave, and Declan reads a sign aloud. Declan: Attention. Construction and lighting of Mt. Moon has ceased beyond this point on account of Zubat colonies and branches in the path. Keep forward and advance at your own risk. Looks like we’ve got to be careful, huh? Pikachu nods and then continues walking, urging Charmander and Declan to follow. Charmander begins using its tail as a flashlight. As they walk, they notice blue tarp that covers some sections of the wall. Declan lightly pushes the tarp and finds out that there’s no wall behind it. Declan, whispering: Guess that’s the construction. He’s about to start walking again when he sees Charmander start to shake. Declan: Charmander, what’s wro- Charmander: Char...man... DER! Charmander sneezes loudly, unleashing a large ball of fire in the process. Suddenly, screeches are heard, and a large swarm of Zubats flies overhead, irritated. Declan hurriedly ducks. Finally, the swarm passes, but two Golbats linger, glaring at Charmander and Pikachu. Declan stands up. Declan: So you want a battle, huh? One of the Golbat snarls. Declan pulls out his pokedex. Pokedex: '''Golbat, the bat pokemon, and the evolved form of Zubat. Golbat are known to drain blood from prey with no discrimination.' Declan: Sounds fun. Both of the Golbat use Air Cutter, sending small shurikens of pressurized wind at Charmander and Pikachu. Declan: Ah, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika...chu!! Pikachu unleashes a strong Thunderbolt. Upon contact with the Air Cutters, the bolt branches into several arcs, hitting both Golbats. The Air Cutters dissipate before they hit Charmander and Pikachu. Declan: Pikachu, use Thunder Shock! Pikachu shakes its head and instead charges a ball of blue electricity on its tail. It sends the ball towards the left Golbat and it hits, paralyzing it and forcing it to land. Declan: Awesome, that was Thunder Wave! Now, Charmander, Flame Burst! Charmander launches a Flame Burst as the left Golbat tries to move and the right Golbat charges an Air Slash. The attack hits the right pokemon, and embers of it make their way to the paralyzed one. Declan: Alright, let’s finish this with a combo! Thunderbolt and Flame Burst! Charmander fires a Flame Burst, and before it hits the Golbat, Pikachu launches its Thunderbolt. The electric attack hits the fire type move and creates a massive explosion. The cave starts to rumble. Declan: Well shit. The Golbats both fly off to find the rest of their colony. Charmander hugs Declan’s leg and Pikachu raises its ears, as if it hears something. Declan: What is it, buddy? Pikachu: Pika pi! Suddenly, the ground shakes and a roar is heard. From the ground springs an angry Onix. Declan: Pikachu, use- Before he can finish, Onix roars and knocks him through the blue tarp on the wall with its tail. Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander roll down a rocky wall before everything goes dark. Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander are lying somewhere in Mt. Moon. Pikachu and Charmander look tired and concerned, while Declan is groaning with pain. His shirt is off and his burn is visible. The injury looks irritated and a little bloody. Declan, panting: Pikachu, get the -augh- medicine, please. Pikachu nods and opens Declan’s backpack. However, he suddenly stops, and his ears perk up like before. Declan: What -urgh- is it, buddy? Pikachu: Chu! Declan picks his head up and sees three strange pokemon. They’re short, nearly round, and pink. He furrows his eyebrow and pulls out his pokedex. Pokedex: Clefairy, the fairy pokemon, and the evolved form of Cleffa. Clefairy is very rare and has ties to the moon that one can’t quite understand. Clefairy 1: Clef! Clefairy 2: Fair! Clefairy 3: Prri! They cautiously walk over to Declan and examine his wound. They then whisper amongst themselves before turning to Pikachu and Charmander. Clefairy 1: Clefairy fairy clef fairy fa. Clefairy 2: Fairy! Pikachu and Charmander nod as the three Clefairy raise their arms, which are glowing green, and point them at Declan. Declan silently screams as him and his belongings are lifted into the air. The Clefairy start walking through the cave, Declan and co. in tow. The group is lead to a large cavern with an impressive crystal in the middle. The crystal actually takes up most of the room and largely resembles the moon. Around the crystal are Clefairies, Clefables, and Cleffa. Declan is set down and takes out his pokedex in awe. Pokedex: Cleffa, the star shape pokemon. Cleffa has a strange affinity for stars and can often be found on nights of meteor showers. Clefable, the fairy pokemon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable is a very timid pokemon, and its acute hearing has kept it from being seen by the general population. Declan: Wow… so this is where you live? Clefairy 1: Clef! The three Clefairies turn to the room and chirp loudly, catching the colony’s attention. Clefairy 3: Clefairy! Clef! Fairy! Fa! Pikachu: Pika pi! A Clefable that seems to have a large amount of pokemon surrounding it walks forward and examines Declan closely. Declan: Uh, hi? Clefable raises its hands and a green orb of energy forms. The orb makes contact with Declan’s burn and a bright flash is seen. When the flash is gone, Declan’s burn is reduced to a pink scar. Declan: Wait, what? Clefable: Clef! Fable! Declan: My burn, it...it’s gone! He cheers and quickly puts his shirt back on. Declan: Thank you so much, Clefable! Clefable: Clef! Declan: Now, uh, if it’s alright with you, there’s one thing I’d like to ask of you. Clefable cocks its head to the side. Declan: I’m on my way to Cerulean City, but I’ve gotten lost. Could you maybe help me get there? Clefable ponders this for a minute before calling to the colony. They all begin to wave their arms back and forth like a Metronome and begin circling the crystal. Energies start to manifest in the crystal, including what looks like a Flamethrower, a Thunder, and even a Frenzy Plant. Declan: What are they doing? Charmander: Char. The pink pokemon start to dance as more energies appear in the crystal. Suddenly, one Clefairy cries out and runs at Declan. Declan: Huh? Right before Clefairy crashes into Declan, Declan and his pokemon disappear in a flash of pink light. Clefairy, Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander reappear at a cave exit. Beyond the cave, half a mile into the distance, is a pokemon center. Declan turns to Clefairy and grins. Declan: You guys were using Metronome to use Teleport to get us out! Clefairy: Fair! Declan: Thank you so much! Do you need help finding your way back? Clefairy shakes its head. Declan reaches down and pets it. Declan: Good luck out there, Clefairy. I hope we meet again. With that, him, Pikachu, and Charmander walk towards the pokemon center, and Clefairy hops back into Mt. Moon. Narrator: With our hero safe out of Mt. Moon and his injury healed, what adventures await him tomorrow? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan traverses through Mt. Moon * Pikachu learns Thunder Wave * Zubat, Golbat, Clefairy, Cleffa, and Clefable are introduced for the first time * Declan's burn is healed by Clefable's Heal Pulse Characters * Declan Perez Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Zubat (several) * Golbat (x2) * Onix * Clefairy (several) * Clefable (several) * Cleffa (several) Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Declan as the only human character * This is currently the episode that took the longest to write * Cleffa's appearance marks the first by a pokemon not included in Kanto's original 151. * Original plans included Declan catching a Clefairy, but the idea was scrapped. * It is confirmed that the two unnamed moves performed by the Clefairy and Clefable were Telekinesis and Heal Pulse * The title is a reference to the famous Nutcracker song, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.